Symphonia Nightmares: Letters in your hand
by Leumas98
Summary: Third entry in my one-shot series, Symphonia Nightmares. Colette suddenly fears the sacrifice, but why? Rated T. Colloyd heavy angst and romance.


**Hi...and welcome to the third installment of Symphonia Nightmares.**

**I would like to thank xxCieloRossoxx for reviewing and favoring. Keep it up!  
**

**This will be an angst and romance Colloyd. As usual, it's sad and heavy.  
**

**Told from Colette's point of view. A bit short (It's a oneshot after all)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

She looked up on the tall building that sticked up out of the ground. Tower of Salvation. What a fitting name. That was the symbol of salvation, along with the Chosen of Mana. Together, they would regenerate the world and make it a happy and living place. Yes, the tower was truly a symbol of salvation to everyone in Sylvarant.

But for the blond teenager that was looking at the tall building, it was only a symbol of newfound fear.

Colette stood at Hima. She could see the tower from here. She sighed. It was the end of their journey, and she was close to her goal. To sacrifice herself to save the world...for a few weeks ago, that was her highest wish.

_But not anymore._

She wanted to flee, flee from that tower that haunted her dreams, if she had any. She lost almost everything. Her senses, ability to sleep, and she couldn't even talk anymore. She would gave up her life. But she couldn't.

_Lloyd...I've spent far too much time with you..._

She turned around, when she noticed the very man of her thoughts standing behind her. He was smiling as he walked close to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she took his hand to express something.

"H-i-L-l-o-y-d...yeah hi Colette. How are you doing?"

She smiled as an answer. She was really grateful that they could still communicate. Even though it was a quite inconvenient way of speaking, it was still a way, and they understood each other. Lloyd been so depressed since she lost her voice...it's a good thing that she was still human. Or else...

_No. It's cruel not telling him. He has to know..._

She looked at the young man standing before him. He had an worried expresssion on his face. Oh, how Colette loved that face. She loved him, she truly did. She wanted him to live. That's why she would sacrifice herself. To save him. At least that's what she thought she was going to do. But now, there's another one she had to protect...

"Colette, can I ask you something?"

She ended her train of thoughts and took his hand to answer his question. She smiled as she formed letters on his hand. Even if she preferred talking, she got many detailed information about his hand this way. The way it looks, the lovely style of his fingers...she loved it all.

"Y-e-s-a-s-k-a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g-y-o-u-w-a-n-t...Colette...do you really want to become an angel?"

Oh Martel, why did he have to ask that? As things stand now, there's no way she'll make it out of her if she lied. Of course, it would be easy to lie...but if she don't belive herself, he won't either.

_It's time to tell him the truth anyway._

She felt that she really wanted to cry as she told him everything about the angel transformation. She'd sworn to herself that she won't tell him. But she did anyway. She closed her eyes as she wrote the last invisible letter on his hand. She didn't want to see what kind of reaction she'd gotten. At last, she dared to look up in his eyes.

They were full of tears.

"Colette...why didn't you tell me...I...I won't let you become a sacrifice! I could have helped you..."

_I'm sorry Lloyd...I never planned to tell you._

Colette closed her eyes once again. She didn't want any of this. She shouldn't have told him. Now he'll leave her, because she would end up dying anyway...

She gasped as she understood that Lloyd was hugging her.

She opened her eyes. She saw Lloyd's face. Regretful, full of tears...she wished she could look the same. She wanted to cry. She really wanted to. But she can't...she can't.

She looked at Lloyd again. She caught all the details and stored them in her mind. His brown hair, the tearful eyes, and the tears that were streaming down his face. He was the reason she wanted to sacrifice herself. But now, there was a reason to why she shouldn't too...

_He would die too. He, who is just as important as Lloyd._

Lloyd stopped hugging her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Colette..." They looked at each other's eyes. "...why are you telling me? There's a reason... right?"

_You're not as dumb as Raine says you are, Lloyd..._

She nodded. Yes, there was a reason. A very good reason. That very reason is another source of Colette's fears. She feared that Lloyd couldn't handle that reason.

"What is that reason Colette?"

She sighed. She took his hand and wrote some more invisible letters. These letters meant so much. It was a whole bag filled with responsibilities. And she really feared that it would be to heavy for Lloyd.

"L-l-o-y-d-I-a-m-p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t..."

* * *

**...yeah. This is truly a nightmare. But you knew that already. **

**What do you want next? Please review and tell me!  
**


End file.
